Ya lo pasado, pasado
by tOna de Malfoy
Summary: todo a cambiado mejor para ellos, juntos de nuevo.........argg! apesto para los sum. bueno un DG disfrutenlo, yo amo a Draco malfoy, acepto reviews de todo tipo ayudana mejorar...Tonalli.


**Disclaimer:**Los personajes no son míos, le pertenecen a J. K. Rolling por favor no me demanden, el texto esta dedicado, no quiero decir nombres, basado en una historia verdadera.

_Algo rara y fea, pero bueno es lo que se me ocurre no estoy de humor, acepto reviews de todo tipo ayudan a mejorar, disfrutenlo, Tonalli._

**Ya lo pasado, pasado**

Ha pasado un año ya desde que dejamos de ser algo para convertirnos en extraños, te veo por los pasillos del colegio trato de evitarte, pero es casi imposible, tu también lo haces, pero es como si el destino nos torturase a vernos cada maldito día de nuestras vidas.

Cada vez que te veo, llevas a otra desdichada colgando del brazo, caminando como si nada que no fuese tu burbuja te afectase, con tus zapatos tan bien lustrados, tu camisa y pantalón cuidadosamente planchados, tu corbata perfectamente anudada y ese pelo que desde que no estamos juntos has dejado de untarle gomina, si, te veo con todas esas chicas, pobres, no saben que al día siguiente de tener sexo con ellas las dejarás botadas.

Trato de no verte a la cara para evitar sentirme humillada, triste y sola, lo se, no hubiera pasado si no hubiese actuado de esa manera, de esa manera de la cual me arrepiento y no sabes cuanto.

Eh tratado de olvidarme de ti, eh buscado otros amores pero lo único que hacen, es hacerme extrañar tus besos, tus caricias, tus abrazos y sobre todo tus palabras de amor que yo se me decías con el corazón en la mano.

Mis amigas y amigos me decían que no duraríamos, mis padres que ni siquiera debería de estar contigo, no sabes cuánto me arrepiento de haberles hecho caso, por que no sabes cuanto te eh extrañado.

Me arrepiento por dejarme llevar por sus opiniones sin contar nunca con la tuya, me arrepiento por haberte dicho todas esas cosas que realmente no eran ciertas, pero que debía decirte, me arrepiento tanto, que no tengo palabras para describir mi dolor.

Por que recordar todo esto, por una buena razón creo yo, ha pasado un año ya y cada minuto me siento más libre de ti, más libre de lo que algún día tuvimos, más libre del dolor, si, creo que estoy logrando olvidarte, al menos eso pensé hasta hace unos días.

**-----------------------------------------flash back-------------------------------------------**

-Ginny?...-habló su amiga.

-Dime Hermione-contestó la ya nombrada chica.

-No vas a atender a la lechuza que ha estado ya cinco minutos esperando a que tomes su carta?-rió

-Qué, Cuál lechuza?-preguntó Ginny confundida.

-Ésa que ha estado picoteando el vidrio desde hace minutos.

-Oh si, no la vi-se disculpó

-Bueno, te dejare para que leas la carta a gusto, te veré en el Gran Comedor, hasta luego!-y salio corriendo de dormitorio de las chicas.

-Hasta luego Hermione!-atinó a responder la chica antes de que su amiga se perdiera por el marco de la puerta.

-Perdón pequeña-le dijo a la lechuza que se encontraba en la ventana-eh estado un poco distraída

Ginny tomó la carta en sus manos y luego, cambió su expresión que denotaba una sonrisa a una de espanto, no podía ser, no podía ser de él.

_Ginny:_

_Te preguntaras por que te eh escrito ésta carta, bueno, las razones ni yo mismo las se, pero me alegro de hacerlo._

_Yo se que un año es el tiempo que hemos estado separados, lo se perfectamente, no eh podido olvidar todo lo que pasamos juntos._

_Espero que estés bien, ya que no eh sabido nada de ti en mucho tiempo, yo se que te veo casi todos los días en el colegio, pero no es lo mismo que hablar contigo y saber como estas._

_Me despido, Pansy no deja de tocar la puerta, tú sabes, así es ella, aún recuerdo como te enojabas cuando ella nos interrumpía._

_Me comunicare contigo en una semana, espero me respondas._

_Hasta luego y cuídate._

_DM_

**---------------------------------------fin del flash back-----------------------------------**

Maldito, maldito! No sabes cuanto te odio, eres un desgraciado, después de casi obligarme a vete con otras, tienes el descaro de recordarme lo que alguna ves tuvimos! Como te atreves! sin vergüenza! te detesto!.

Han pasado algunos días desde lo de tu carta, supongo hoy llega correo de parte tuya, lo se por que dijiste que lo harías en una semana, y tu siempre cumples lo que dices, bueno, al menos si se trataba de mi.

Al recibir tu carta casi me muero, pero no, no podía dejar que me vieras vulnerable, seguro esperas que no te responda y así poder sentirte como el más fuerte, pues no, no lo conseguirás asi que te respondí tu carta

**------------------------------------------flash back------------------------------------------**

-Qué haces Ginny?-pregunto un morocho a sus espaldas.

-Oh! Hola Harry, no te escuche venir, solo envío una carta-respondió la chica.

-Se puede saber a quien?-pregunto con el típico tono de hermano mayor, ya hacia algún tiempo Harry y Ginny habían decidido ser solo amigos, casi hermanos.

-Harry……ÉL me mandó una carta, y solo le respondo-le dijo recalcando mucho el ÉL.

-ÉL! Preguntó harry asustado-pensé que ya no tenías nada con ese tipo!.

-Y tienes toda la razón, pero no quiere decir que deba ser descortés con alguien que me manda una carta.

-Tienes toda la razón Ginny, vamos al comedor, ya deben de estar todo ahí.

**---------------------------------fin del flash back-----------------------------------------**

Te respondí esa mismo día en el que me mandaste la primer carta, si esta bien, te odio, pero no quiere decir que deba se descortés con al gente, lo que le dije a Harry es cierto, yo no haría eso ni con mi más viejo enemigo.

Me encuentro desayunando, hoy es un día lluvioso y creo que eh amanecido un poco enferma, rezo por que hoy no haya correo, mis súplicas, son ignoradas.

Una lechuza negra se posa frente a mi y extiende su pata para que yo tome la carta que ahí lleva, la tomo, un poco extrañada pues no sueles usar tu lechuza para el correo dentro del colegio.

En la carta me citas para verme en la próxima salida a Hogmeade, ya que, antes de que tuviéramos alguna relación tu y yo éramos buenos amigos, en secreto claro, pero al fin, amigos, yo acepto verte y la verdad, no me arrepiento me la pasé muy bien además ya no estaba tan enojada como cuando recibí la primer carta.

**--------------------------------------flash back----------------------------------------------**

-Me alegra que aceptaras venir conmigo-me dices en tu tono casual.

-Gracias por la invitación-te respondo-me la eh pasado muy bien.

-Yo igual-me sonríes y no se por que, te devuelvo la sonrisa, me siento bien.

**---------------------------------------fin del flash back-----------------------------------**

Ese día fue de lo mejor, me la pasé muy pero muy bien, tenía mucho que no disfrutaba de una salida a Hogmeade, además, no siempre se ve la cara de enfado de Ron al notar que su hermana pequeña, osease yo, se encuentra jugando con las hojas de los árboles con su peor enemigo y ex novio de su hermana, osease tu.

Han pasado meses desde esa carta, desde esa salida, y cada vez me siento más contenta, si, estoy más contenta y pensar que meses atrás te odiaba, te odiaba por hacerme sentir cosas

**-------------------------------------------flash back-----------------------------------------**

-Lo Odio! Lo odio!...arggg! te quiero muerto!-gritaba una Ginny.

-Ginny que te pasa-preguntó una confundida Hermione

-Que qué me pasa! Que qué me pasa, ÉL es lo que me pasa, demonios! como puede ser tan tonto!-le respondió la alterada chica.

-ÉL, que tiene que ver ÉL con que destroces todo el dormitorio de las chicas?-pregunto una más confundida Hermione.

-Tiene que ver, que el maldito me hace volver a sentir lo que hace un año sentía por el, Hermione, no sabes lo mucho que sufrí para poder olvidarlo, tú fuiste la única que me apoyo con mi relación, fuiste la única que me ayudo a salir adelante, eres la única que sabe lo mucho que batalle para olvidarlo, y no quiero echar a perder todo ese trabajo inútilmente!-le dijo una ya más calmada Ginny-no quiero volver a sentir amor por él, pero es tan lindo conmigo, además las cosas han cambiado mucho para los dos.

-Ginny-le respondió-yo se que sufriste mucho, pero, si la cosas están mejores ahora, por que negar algo que, en las peores situaciones pudiste aceptar.

**---------------------------------------fin del flash back-----------------------------------**

Y pensar que las cosas mejorarían en un año, y pensar que terminarías agradándoles a mis padres, me río de solo pensar en lo que opinaban de ti, que si eres un flojo, que si eras niño mimado, que si solo te dedicabas a burlarte de la gente, que si solo me harías sufrir, y un sin fin de cosas más.

Pero ahora, todo es distinto, ellos terminaron aceptándote, yo termine aceptándote, pero como no hacerlo, cambiamos tanto, las cosas cambiaron tanto.

Sentí que me moría cuando supe lo de tu padre, quería abrazarte pero no, no podía, tú estabas con muchas otras chicas y yo, pudriéndome de saber el dolor que sentías, te conocía tan bien.

No era que tu padre me agradara, al contrario, sabes lo mucho que lo odiaba por lo que me hizo en mi 1er año en Hogwarts, pero, el saber que tu lo extrañarías me hacía sentir miserable por tener malos pensamientos acerca de él.

Pero como ya lo dije la cosas cambiaron, con tu madre muerta y tu padre en Azkaban condenado al beso del dementor ya no tenías por que unirte al señor oscuro, cosas que yo sabía nunca harías pero los demás si creían posible, y simplemente dejaste de tratar a mis amigos como escoria, ellos lo notaron y dejaron de odiarte, aun no les agradabas, pero al menos no era odio lo que sentían por ti.

Por mi parte, mis padres al verme cada vez más madura ante la vida y al ver el cambio que tú produjiste en mi, te aceptaron, a regañadientes pues no esperaban que tu me hicieses crecer, pro algo es algo.

El que volviéramos causó un gran alboroto en todo el colegio, chicas odiándome por estar contigo, chicos odiándote por estar conmigo, y mi hermano, que aunque Harry y Hermione le explicasen la situación y mis padres le mandaran una carta de advertencia seguía queriéndote partir la cara, nunca cambiará.

Pero me alegro, me alegro de que el quisiese partirte la cara por que eso solo significa que tu y yo estamos juntos de nuevo, si de nuevo, después de un año de dejar todo en el olvido.

Ha pasado un año desde que dejamos de ser algo para convertirnos extraños, pero me alegro, me alegro que todo eso, ya haya pasado, pro que ahora estoy contigo, pues ya lo pasado, pasado.

que tal, espero les haya gustado, como ya lo dije, esta basado en una historia real, hasta luego

besos

**tOnalli.**


End file.
